The Wrong Professor Cutter
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: When Stephen was a student he had an affair with Professor Cutter. Now he thinks he chose the wrong professor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wrote this as a request for my best friend. Hope you enjoy it, cupcake ;-)

* * *

Cutter felt the blood trickling down his cheek as he pulled up outside Stephen's flat.

'Thanks for the lift.' Stephen smiled, but he didn't move to get out of the car. 'Can we talk?'

'I have nothing to say to you.' Cutter answered.

'Nick...I know this probably doesn't make anything better, but I wasn't the only one. She was sleeping with other men too.' Stephen whispered.

'You're right. It doesn't make anything better.' Nick replied. 'I don't even care that she was having an affair, I care that it was with you. You were my best friend...'

'I still am...'

'If you so badly wanted to sleep with a professor, why couldn't it have been me?' Cutter went on as if Stephen hadn't spoken, but he immediately regretted the question.

'Cutter, do you want to come inside?' Stephen offered. He shook his head. Stephen leant over and pressed his lips against Nick's. 'Nick, come inside.' He repeated.

'Stephen...' Cutter whispered, eyes falling closed, 'I want to.'

'Then do it.' Stephen told him. 'Helen always did what she wanted, regardless of the consequences, and for a while she was happy.'

'For a while.' Cutter agreed. 'Then she was a psychopath. Claudia...'

'Cutter, I don't remember any Claudia, but if you say she was real, I believe you.' Stephen told him. 'Now, for the love of God, will you please stop thinking and come inside for a drink.'

'One drink.' Cutter nodded, but he already knew it would never just be one drink.

Cutter's closed his eyes as he sank back into the sofa. He could still hear Stephen wandering around the flat, pouring glass of scotch. He jumped when he felt a wet cloth against his cheek, and his eyes snapped open.

'I just thought it might need cleaning.' Stephen murmured, his breath hot against Cutter's cheek as he wiped up the blood. Blue met blue as Nick stared into his eyes. 'Is it painful?' Cutter just shook his head.

Finally Stephen moved away, tossing the bloody cloth onto the coffee table, and Nick longed to pull him closer again.

'Here.' Stephen handed him a glass of scotch, and the older man downed it in one mouthful.

'Thanks.' Nick replied. 'Stephen...' He whispered.

'Nick...' Stephen spoke at the same moment. They both laughed, and Stephen raised his own glass to his lips. 'You first.'

'I really want to kiss you.' Nick told him. Stephen just smiled, set his glass on the table, and leant over to press his lips against the professor's. Nick ran his hand through Stephen's hair, pulling him closer, as his other hand came to rest of his hip.

'Is this...ok?' Stephen murmured. He had one knee on either side of Nick's hips, facing him as he settled his weight in Nick's lap. Nick just nodded, pulling him into another kiss.

When Nick's tongue swiped across his bottom lip Stephen rocked his hips forward, and Nick could feel the hardness in his jeans. He growled against Stephen's lips, never breaking the kiss as he ran his hand over Stephen's chest.

Finally Stephen pulled back to breathe, and tugged his t-shirt over his head. Nick swallowed around the lump in his throat as his eyes ran over Stephen's bare chest.

'Nick?' Stephen murmured. 'OK?' He prompted.

'Yes.' Nick nodded. 'Why did you have to pick her, Stephen?' He asked. 'I always wanted you to pick me.'

'I had idea you were...' Stephen trailed off when Nick's tongue swiped over his nipple. He gasped, trying not to thrust his hips against Nick's. 'I didn't know you wanted me.' He finally managed to choke out, even as Nick kept kissing and sucking on his nipples.

'Now you know.' Nick growled against his chest. Stephen twisted his fingers into Nick's hair and pulled his lips back up for another kiss. While they were exploring each other's mouths, Stephen ran his hands down Nick's chest – unbuttoning his shirt as he did. Nick shrugged it off, shivering as Stephen's fingertips brushed over his skin.

'Nick...' Stephen breathed, finally leaning back. 'Bedroom?' He prompted.

'Bedroom.' Nick agreed. Stephen got to his feet and slid his hand through Nick's, leading him into the bedroom.

Stephen pushed Nick backwards onto the bed, crawling over him and pressing their lips together again. His hands came to rest on Nick's hips, and the older man growled something incoherent against Stephen's lips.

'Please.' Nick whispered when Stephen pulled back.

'Please what?' Stephen asked, flicking open Nick's belt while never tearing his eyes away from Nick's.

'Stephen, please, will you make love to me?' Nick asked. Stephen bit his lip, fiddling with the button of Nick's jeans.

'Yes.' He finally answered, flicking the button open. Nick raised his hips slightly as Stephen pulled down his jeans and boxers in one movement.

When Stephen's lips wrapped tightly around the head of his aching erection, it was all Nick could do not to thrust hard into the wet heat of Stephen's mouth. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as Stephen began a torturously slow assault on his throbbing length.

'Don't do that.' Stephen murmured, taking Nick's lips in another kiss. 'I want to hear you.' He whispered.

'Stephen!' Nick gasped, as Stephen wrapped his fist tightly around his erection. Stephen loosened his grip slightly, stroking Nick's length with a teasingly slow grip, until the older man was a whimpering mess just begging for more friction and more speed and just more.

'Nick.' Stephen whispered. Nick's eyes snapped open, and Stephen was staring into his eyes with that look on his face, like he was looking into his soul. It made Nick's spine tingle as the warmth flooded through his body. 'You're sure?'

'Stephen, I've only been waiting for this for five years. Please stop asking if I'm sure.' Nick replied. Stephen just nodded, leant over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Nick buried his face in the pillows, trying not to make a sound, as the first of Stephen's slick fingers slipped into his tight ass. Stephen moved slowly, lightly stroking Nick's prostate as he waited for him to adjust to the intrusion. When Nick's muscles relaxed around him, he added another finger. He pressed a kiss to the base of Nick's spine, and another to his hip, as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of his clenching passage.

'Please.' Nick finally gasped. 'I need you, Stephen.' He whispered.

'One more finger.' Stephen insisted, pressing a kiss to the back of Nick's neck as he added a third finger. Nick's sweat-laced hair clung to the back of his neck as the concentration he dedicated to not cumming overwhelmed him.

Finally, when Nick thought he was going to go mad, he felt the head of Stephen's erection slip past the tight ring of muscle. He gasped, and involuntarily clenched around the intrusion.

'Relax.' Stephen whispered against his neck, fingers stroking reassuring circles on his hip. When he felt Nick's muscles relax around him he thrust fully into the older man.

Stephen froze when he was buried to the hilt inside Nick, trying to remember how to breathe. Nick could feel Stephen's breath, hot on the back of his neck, and he pushed backwards against Stephen, silently begging him to move.

Finally, when Nick thought he was about to go mad, Stephen started to move. His hips rocked with a slow, steady rhythm that drove Nick mad – each thrust just short of hitting that perfect spot inside of him.

Nick thrust back against Stephen hard; until the younger man hit his prostate so hard he saw stars and screamed.

Seeming to understand the hint, Stephen moved faster in and out of the older man, his hips snapping back and forth with a now dizzying rhythm. Nick cried out at every thrust that hit his prostate, desperately reaching for the climax that remained just outside of his grasp.

When he felt Stephen's hand sliding over his hip and wrapping around his erection he could've sobbed with relief, if he hadn't already been screaming at the brutally hard pace Stephen's hips were setting.

'Please!' He gasped. He thrust forward into Stephen's tight grip and then back against his throbbing erection, not sure which pleasure was the more intense of the two.

As the coil in his stomach tightened and he felt his orgasm building he couldn't think clearly enough to move in either direction. Stephen's tight grip on his erection was pulling him closer and closer to the edge of the precipice of orgasm.

When another particularly hard thrust hit his prostate his hips rocked forwards into Stephen's tight grip, and every muscle in his body went tense as his orgasm thundered through him. Stephen loosened his grip slightly, but kept stroking him through his orgasm until the sensation burned. Somehow, and Nick was never really sure how, Stephen knew exactly when the sensation was becoming too much to bear, and pulled his hand back.

He kept his thrusts gentle for a few minutes, allowing Nick to come down from the dizzying heights of his pleasure.

When all of Nick's senses returned, and he realised Stephen was still hard inside him, and the younger man was panting against the back of Nick's neck as he tried to control his thrusts so as not to overwhelm the professor.

'Stephen.' He whispered. His voice had that delectable, after-sex warmth, and Stephen knew that he would do anything to make Nick speak to him in that voice every day. 'Stephen...' He repeated, focussing on nothing but clenching his muscles around Stephen's length. 'Cum for me, Stephen.' He pleaded.

And Stephen couldn't say no if he tried.

His hips thrust forward once more, almost painfully hard, and his length twitched as his orgasm blazed through his body. He cried out Nick's name as he collapsed on top of the older man.

'Kinda heavy.' Nick murmured after a few moments.

'Sorry.' Stephen came back to his senses and rolled away from the older man, pulling off the condom and tossing it into the bin. 'Nick,' he whispered, rolling onto his side to look into his eyes.

'Stephen...' Nick whispered back, a teasing smile on his face. Whatever Stephen had been planning to say, he changed his mind, and instead he leant over and licked every drop of Nick's cum from his stomach. 'That feels nice.' Nick whispered, as Stephen kissed his way back up his chest.

'Do you have any idea how long you've had that coming?' Stephen murmured against Nick's neck. The older man just laughed.

'Well, to make it up to you, we'll have to have a repeat performance in the morning.' Nick smiled. Stephen bit his lip.

'You mean it? You're gonna stay?'

'I don't think I can move.' Nick answered. 'Why her, Stephen?'

'Don't do this now.' Stephen shook his head.

'Then when? I have to know, Stephen; why my wife?'

'Honestly?' Stephen asked. Nick nodded. 'Because I couldn't have you.' He shrugged. 'Well, I thought I couldn't.' He added. Nick just nodded silently, and leant in to press his lips against Stephen's.

'She was real, Stephen, Claudia was real and Helen did something...'

'I believe you.' Stephen nodded. 'I just don't think me believing you is enough to help.' He whispered. 'Helen...she knows more than we do. If you start messing with history we might lose someone else. It might be Abby next, or Connor, or...me.'

'I couldn't bear it if I lost you too.' Nick told him, his fingertips brushing down Stephen's cheek. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Stephen whispered, gently brushing his lips over Nick's.

'Sleep tight.' Nick murmured, as he saw Stephen's eyes flutter closed.

'Goodnight.' Stephen replied. Nick just smiled, pulling the blankets over them as he watched Stephen drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm going for a run.' Stephen was already getting dressed when Nick woke up.

'I'm going to work.' Nick countered.

'Call me if you need me.' Stephen leant over and pressed a brief kiss to Nick's lips before he walked away.

* * *

When Stephen got home he could smell the irony-tang of blood in the air and for a moment panic struck him. Then he saw Helen. He knew right then that he wasn't coming home that night, he'd see if he could stay with Nick.

* * *

Nick was on the tenth floor when he realised Jenny was still walking behind him. She was talking and talking, but he wasn't listening. Not until he heard Stephen's name.

'After everything Stephen's done you're still willing to risk your life for him?' She sounded so damned incredulous that Nick wanted to slap her for even suggesting that he left Stephen behind.

'Meaning what?' He asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

'Lester asked me to assess anything that might interfere with the team's efficiency.' Jenny told him. 'I'd have thought Stephen's affair with Helen would have come into that category.' It sounds even worse in her judgemental voice, and Nick thought he'd gotten over it until he heard it in her voice, and he stopped walking and turned to her.

'So, he sent you here to spy on us?' Nick knew that he got defensive when he was angry, but he figured he had a pretty good reason to be pissed off with the woman right then.

'I prefer to call it management appraisal.' As much as Cutter hated the woman right then, he knew he had to give her the credit for being quick witted if nothing else.

'And you think that I should just leave him up there to die because of what happened with him and Helen?

'Some people would.' Jenny answered.

'Well I'm not one of them.' Nick turned away from her and started up the stairs again. 'Whatever problems I've got with Stephen I can sort them out for myself.' He added, and he was already thinking about how much he needed to get Stephen back.

* * *

'I'm sorry that I left you up there.' Nick was driving home before he found the words he'd been groping for since they left the office building.

'You didn't; you came back for me.' Stephen smiled. Nick just shook his head, and started to turn into the street that would inevitably lead to Stephen's apartment. 'Nick, can we...' Stephen sighed, knowing that if Helen was still in his flat he was dead. 'Can we go to your place instead?' He asked. Nick hesitated for a moment, and finally he nodded slowly.

'Course we can.' He smiled.

Nick led Stephen into the lounge, and they both sat on the sofa. Stephen turned to Nick, leaning in to kiss him, but Nick didn't respond so he pulled away.

'Did she ever bring you here?' Nick whispered.

'Don't do this; you don't want to know.' Stephen answered.

'I do.' Nick insisted.

'No. She never brought me here.' Stephen shook his head. 'I wanted to come.' He leant back into the cushions as he spoke. 'I always hoped she would bring me here. I used to think, after she was asleep, I could maybe sneak into your office. I've never been in your office here.'

'Come on then.' Nick stood up and held out his hand. Stephen took it like it was a lifeline, and followed Nick upstairs. 'This really isn't that exciting.' He smiled as he opened the door.

'Yes it is.' Stephen replied.

'I want scotch; do you want one?' Nick left him in the doorway. Stephen nodded. 'Try not to break anything.' Nick murmured as he walked away.

Stephen walked into the office, running his finger along the spines of the books as he drank in the room that was so "Nick" he'd never seen anything like it.

'Isn't it beautiful?' Nick's voice made Stephen jump as he ran his fingers along the largest ammonite fossil he'd ever seen. 'I excavated it in Peru when I was a post-grad.'

'It's stunning.' Stephen told him, taking one of the glasses of scotch that Nick held.

'This is better.' Nick answered, leading him over to a glass cabinet. 'Perfectly preserved velociraptor eggs; even Helen didn't know I had these.'

'You used to live in here. I can tell.' Stephen smiled, taking a sip from the glass. It burnt the back of his throat and gave him the courage to reach out and take Nick's hand. 'There's one more thing I want to see.'

Nick just chuckled and led him down the hall to his bedroom. He swallowed his own drink in one mouthful as they walked. He set the empty glass down on the bedside table and pulled Stephen into a kiss. As his tongue explored Stephen's mouth he took the younger man's glass and set it beside his own, pushing Stephen towards his bed.

'Nick...' Stephen whispered, when he felt Nick's hands sliding over his back. 'I really want you, Nick.' He told him.

'Good.' Nick smirked. 'Because I really want you too.' He added, tugging at the hem of Stephen's shirt. When he felt the younger man's fingers slide under his own t-shirt he groaned into the kiss.

The broke the kiss for a fraction of a second to tug off each other's t-shirts, and then they were pressed against each other again without the barriers of clothes, and the places where their skin was touching burned.

'Stephen...' Nick growled against his lips, pushing him backwards onto the bed and crawling over him. 'Stephen...I...'

'Ssh...' Stephen whispered flipping them over and reaching for Nick's belt.

'I love you.' Nick murmured, ignoring the younger man as he opened his belt.

'I love you too.' Stephen whispered against Nick's hip as he pushed his trousers and boxers off in one swift motion.

Nick gasped when he felt Stephen's lips wrapping around his erection, and he tried not to thrust his hips too hard into the delicious heat of Stephen's mouth. But when Stephen's lips closed tightly around the base of his shaft he couldn't help it; his hips jumped off the bed hard. He expected Stephen to gag, and he already had an apology on his lips, but the younger man just groaned and the sound vibrated through Nick's whole body and his apology died in his throat since Stephen apparently didn't mind.

'You've done this before.' Nick somehow managed to gasp, as Stephen's tongue did things to him that should've been illegal. Stephen laughed, and the sound made Nick's hips thrust upwards again, and then he pulled backwards.

'Guilty.' He murmured. 'Problem?' He asked. But when he wrapped his lips back around Nick's shaft the professor couldn't answer.

One of Stephen's hands gripped Nick's hip as he circled his tongue around Nick's shaft. His other hand started stroking Nick's shaft as he focussed on the head of his aching length, sucking and licking and nibbling at the tender flesh.

'Fuck!' Nick gasped, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles went white. 'Gonna...' He tried to choke out a warning of his impending climax, but he wasn't sure if Stephen heard it before he was crying out through his orgasm.

When Nick returned to his senses he realised that Stephen's tongue was still moving over his over-sensitive length, keeping him just on the right side of the line between pleasure and pain. He twisted his fingers into Stephen's hair and pulled him up to kiss him.

Stephen ran his fingertips lightly down Nick's cheek, brushing his thumb over the professor's swollen lower lip, and smiled.

'I've wanted to taste you since...forever.' Stephen whispered. Nick just smiled, and pulled him down into another kiss. When his tongue slipped past Stephen's lips Nick realised he could taste himself on the younger man's tongue and it was easily the most arousing taste in the world – his own cum mixed with scotch and something else that was entirely Stephen; strong coffee and mint and lemon.

Nick's hands shook as he reached for Stephen's belt, and the sight of his trembling fingers made Stephen chuckle. Putting the professor out of his misery, Stephen pushed Nick's hands away and opened his own belt.

'Do you have...?' Stephen trailed off when Nick leant over and opened the drawer beside his bed, handing him a bottle of lube and a condom. Stephen slipped out of his jeans and pressed his lips against Nick's as he flipped open the bottle.

'Stephen...' Nick whispered against his lips as he felt Stephen's slick fingers pressing against his entrance.

'Sorry.' Stephen murmured. 'Don't you want me to?'

'I want you to.' Nick assured him.

'Then what is it?' Stephen asked. His smile made Nick melt, and for a moment neither of them moved as they looked into each other's eyes. 'Nick?' Stephen prompted.

'Just...nothing.' Nick shook his head. 'I want you.' He whispered.

'You've got me.' Stephen answered, and before Nick could say anything else Stephen slipped two fingers inside him.

'Shit!' He gasped, involuntarily clenching his muscles around Stephen's fingers.

'Just relax.' Stephen whispered, pressing his lips against Nick's hip. 'Let me in, Nick.'

'You were the only one I ever let in.' Nick whispered back, running his fingers through Stephen's hair. Stephen realised instantly what Nick meant, and he smiled to himself. 'Stephen...' He pleaded, pushing against Stephen's hand. When Stephen added a third finger without warning, Nick screamed, but he relaxed around the intrusion almost instantly.

'Ready?' Stephen asked. Nick nodded, his breathing shallow as he waited for Stephen's thick length to fill him.

'Oh God...' Nick gasped when Stephen filled him, hitting his prostate perfectly.

'You don't have to call me God...' Stephen teased, wrapping his fist tightly around Nick's length. 'It's probably blasphemous.'

'I don't think it is.' Nick shook his head, running his palm over Stephen's muscular chest. Stephen gasped when Nick's fingertips brushed over his sensitive nipples, and he thrust hard into the professor.

Nick wrapped his legs around Stephen's hips, pushing his heels into the small of Stephen's back as he tried to pull him even closer. Stephen leant down and kissed him again, their tongues mimicking the movement of their bodies as he began to thrust slowly into Nick.

Nick's head swum as the sensations overwhelmed him, and he couldn't think straight to move against Stephen; Stephen felt Nick's lips go slack against his and he smiled and moved to kiss his neck instead. Nick shivered at the contact as Stephen's lips drew patterns on his skin, and every violent thrust hit his prostate hard.

'Nick...' Stephen whispered against his neck, the hand that rested on Nick's hip gripped so tight that Nick was sure it was leaving bruises, and his other hand twisted around Nick's shaft deliciously. 'I'm so close, Nick.' He whispered.

Nick clenched around him, hard, and Stephen growled something unintelligible against his neck, and thrust into him harder.

'Fuck, Nick, I love it when you do that.' Stephen whispered. Nick just laughed, the sound vibrating through them both, and clenched his muscles again.

'Cum for me, Stephen.' Nick pleaded. And how could he say no? Stephen cried out Nick's name, and a long string of expletives, and his orgasm burned through his veins. Nick gasped; no breath left to form any distinct words, and covered Stephen's hand with his release. Stephen smiled, licking his fingers clean, and rolled away from Nick.

He didn't realise Nick was laughing until he saw the older man's shoulders shaking.

'What's the joke?' Stephen asked.

'It's nothing.' Nick shook his head. 'Jenny...earlier she said I should leave you behind, thought I would because of Helen. I told her that whatever problems I had with you I could sort out myself.' He explained. 'Think we've gotten over it yet?'

'I'm over her.' Stephen shrugged. 'What about you? Are you over it yet?'

'I'm not sure.' Nick teased, running his fingertips down Nick's chest. 'I think I might need you to stay here a few more nights first.' He smiled.

'As long as you like.' Stephen whispered back. 'I love you, Nick.'

'I love you too.' Nick answered. 'Do you think we could go to sleep now?' He asked.

'That's really what you want?' Stephen asked, running his hand down Nick's chest and wrapping it around his twitching length.

'Stephen...' Nick whispered sleepily.

'In the morning.' Stephen promised with a quick kiss. 'If the world doesn't start ending before then.'

'Let the world end.' Nick answered, pulling Stephen into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's phone rang early the next morning, and Stephen mumbled something incoherent as Nick took the call.

'Is the world ending already?' Stephen asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

'Lester seems to think it is. I told him I'd get hold of you.' Nick answered. 'We should go.'

'Connor and Abby will be there.' Stephen shook his head. 'I'm not letting you move until I get a proper "good morning".' He teased, running his hand down Nick's bare chest. Nick laughed and pressed his lips against Stephen's.

Stephen opened his mouth against Nick's kiss, allowing the older man to explore his mouth as he ran his hands over Nick's chest.

'We really should um...' Nick couldn't think clearly enough to finish the sentence as Stephen's hand moved down his chest and wrapped around his half-hard length. 'We um...'

'We really should stay in this bed all day.' Stephen completed the thought for him, stroking his length gently, coaxing him to hardness.

'Stephen.' Nick whispered, letting his eyes flutter closed. 'I really have to go. And you have to come with me.' He added, pushing Stephen's hand away reluctantly.

'Fine.' Stephen muttered. 'But when we're done with...'

'Animal attack at an amusement park.' Nick filled in.

'When we're done with that, you have to let me bring you home.'

'Deal.' Nick nodded. 'Now it's time to go.' He insisted.

Stephen knew how much Nick hated it when innocent civilians died. Valerie wasn't exactly innocent, but she didn't deserve what she got either. And he knew Nick would be in a foul mood when they got home.

The car ride was tense and heavy with an uncomfortable silence.

'If you want me to go home...' Stephen murmured when Nick drew to a stop outside his house. Nick just grabbed his wrist, a little too tightly.

'Don't.' He shook his head. 'I want you to come inside.' He whispered.

Stephen followed Nick into the house silently, waiting for the older man to say something. He wasn't sure what to say, so instead he waited for Nick to set the tone and topic of conversation. But the professor seemed content with the silence as he poured glasses of Scotch.

'Nick.' Stephen finally whispered. 'I don't know what to say. I know how much you hate it when they die.'

'And you don't?'

'I didn't say that.' Stephen shook his head. 'Tell me how I can make it better, Nick.'

'Kiss me.' Nick leant against the counter and wrapped an arm around Stephen's waist to pull the younger man closer. Stephen smiled, pressing his lips against Nick's.

Nick growled against Stephen's lips, twisting his hand into the younger man's dark hair, and pulled hard enough to make Stephen gasp into the kiss; Stephen was pulled so close to Nick that he couldn't tell where he ended and Stephen began, and Stephen wondered if that was the professor's intent – to pull him so close that they became the same person.

Stephen couldn't breathe but he didn't even try and break the kiss; he just let his head swim as Nick's tongue explored his mouth.

Finally Nick leant back, but he kept Stephen's body pressed tightly against his.

'Upstairs?' Stephen prompted. Nick shook his head, and silently pulled Stephen into another kiss. 'Nick, you're scaring me.' Stephen finally whispered.

'I just want to forget.' Nick replied. 'You were right.'

'What was I right about?' Stephen asked.

'We should've stayed in bed.' Nick answered. Stephen smiled, and nodded.

'Yes we should.' He pressed his lips back against Nick's and felt the older man relax against him. 'Why don't you take me back to bed?' Stephen whispered. Nick just shook his head and pushed Stephen back against the opposite counter.

'Just kiss me.' Nick replied. As Stephen's lips met his, the younger man's hand slipped under the edge of his shirt and ran up his chest, making his shiver with anticipation. Nick's fingers clutched at the bottom of Stephen's t-shirt, pulling it over his head.

'Shouldn't we take this to your bedroom?' Stephen murmured. Nick shook his head, pulling off his own shirt. Stephen just pressed his lips to the crook of Nick's neck and started working on his belt. Nick growled when Stephen slid one hand into his jeans and started teasing his length.

'Stephen...' Nick whispered, his own hands shaking as he tried to open Stephen's jeans.

Stephen spun them around, lifting Nick onto the counter and kissing him again. Nick wrapped his legs around Stephen's waist and pulled him closer, feeling Stephen's erection pressing against his own. Stephen growled against Nick's neck, thrusting his hips against the older man's.

'Please.' Nick begged. Stephen didn't know what he was begging for, and he wasn't sure Nick knew either, so he pressed his lips back to Nick's and kept grinding his erection against Nick's. Stephen dragged Nick's jeans over his hips, eyes widening when he realised the older man wasn't wearing anything underneath.

'Seriously?' He asked. 'You've been running around all day without any underwear on?' Stephen raised one eyebrow and Nick just nodded, desperately trying to drag Stephen into another kiss. 'If I'd known that you seriously wouldn't have made it out of the house.'

'That's kinda why I didn't make a point of telling you.' Nick teased, brushing his fingers through Stephen's hair. 'Were you planning on doing something?' He asked reaching for Stephen again.

'Yeah, I was.' Stephen answered, sinking to his knees and wrapping is lips around Nick's shaft.

The more time they spent together, the more Nick found himself learning about the younger man. And this was his favourite – and most surprising – discovery; Stephen gave incredible head.

Nick let his head fall back, his eyes rolling back in his head, as Stephen's tongue teased him and tortured him, dragging him closer and closer to orgasm. But it wasn't to be had, and the younger man pulled back and stood up just before Nick could explode for him.

'Do you have...?' Stephen trailed off when Nick shook his head.

'Just fuck me already. I just need to feel you. I don't need anything else.' The professor babbled. He saw the reluctance on Stephen's face, so he reached out and started stroking him through his jeans.

Stephen growled as he pulled off his own jeans and kicked them aside. Nick stroked him gently a few times, desperately pleading with him to enter him. However reluctant Stephen had been, and he was, he thrust hard into the professor with no prep – and the look on Nick's face was almost enough to make him cum right then.

It was raw and rough and it only lasted a few minutes, but both men were reduced to panting and groaning as they reached their orgasms simultaneously. Stephen kept thrusting, slowly and gently, as Nick came down from his high. Nick clung to him, nails leaving marks on his back, as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

'I love you.' Nick whispered.

'I love you too.' Stephen replied. He felt Nick's muscles clenching around him and he groaned, already feeling his cock starting to harden again. 'I can't...'

'Take me to bed, Stephen.' And the look in Nick's eyes was enough to convince Stephen to follow him up to the bedroom.

Stephen covered Nick's body with his, never breaking the kiss as they settled into the mattress. When Nick felt Stephen's fingers brushing against his entrance he finally broke the kiss, his breathing shallow as he looked at the younger man.

'What?' Stephen asked, his own breathing just as shallow.

'Can I...' Nick gasped when Stephen's hips thrust forward, grinding their erections against each other. 'I want to be inside you.' Nick managed to choke out, before thrusting his own hips up in a rhythm that fit perfectly with Stephen's. Stephen hesitated, and Nick mistook the pause for uncertainty. 'I love it when you're inside me.' He whispered, hips rolling against Stephen's constantly. 'I want to make you feel that. When you become a part of me it completes me; I want to complete you.' Nick murmured.

Stephen swallowed around the lump in his throat, still not entirely sure what he was about to say to that.

'That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me.' He whispered.

'I think it's the most romantic thing I've ever said to anyone.' Nick smiled. 'Is that a yes?'

'Yes.' Stephen nodded, pressing his lips against Nick's. 'Of course it's a yes.' He whispered against his neck.

Nick rolled them over, never breaking the kiss as they moved, and his hips never lost their rhythm against Stephen's. Finally he pulled back to breathe, and grabbed a pillow which he tucked under Stephen's hips.

'Nick...I've never...' Stephen whispered, when he felt Nick pressing a kiss to his hips.

'I'll go really slow. I promise.' Nick told him, wrapping his hand around Stephen's erection and stroking him gently. Stephen gasped at the contact, trying to thrust his hips into the tight grip, but Nick draped one arm over his stomach and pinned his hips down. 'Just relax.' He whispered, reaching into the nightstand for lube.

He slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle slowly, waiting for Stephen to relax around him. As he waited he trailed hot, open mouth kisses, over every inch of Stephen's hips and thighs – teasingly avoiding his aching erection. He waited until Stephen's muscles were completely relaxed around the intrusion to add a second finger. Stephen gasped and his eyes snapped open, muscles clenching hard around Nick's fingers.

Nick groaned at the tightness, desperate to feel Stephen clenching around his cock like that, but focussed on the movement of his fingers as he searched for Stephen's prostate. When the younger man swore – almost violently – Nick knew he'd found the right spot.

'Relax for me, Stephen.' He murmured, stroking his fingers over that spot until he felt Stephen's muscles relax around his fingers.

'Nick, please.' Stephen gasped, hips thrusting upwards uselessly as his aching erection begged for friction. 'Please.'

Nick pressed his lips against Stephen as he pushed his aching erection past the tight muscles, moving slowly until he was buried to the hilt inside the younger man. Stephen growled something against Nick's lips, and the professor pulled back long enough for Stephen to cry out.

'More!' He pleaded. Nick smiled against his neck, brushing his lips against the soft skin and feeling Stephen's racing pulse. He rocked his hips slowly, waiting for Stephen to adjust to his length.

Stephen's muscles relaxed slightly, although he was still deliciously tight around Nick's length, and the older man was sure he couldn't last long buried in the incredibly hot depths of Stephen's ass.

Nick pressed his lips against Stephen's desperately, his tongue mimicking the movements of his hips as he gently increased the speed of his thrusts. Stephen tried to respond to the kiss, but as he felt his release approaching he went boneless underneath Nick and couldn't think clearly enough to return the kiss. Nick pulled back to breath, sucking on Stephen's neck hard enough to leave a bruise, and smiled.

'Nick, I'm so fucking close.' Stephen stammered, and Nick felt his muscles beginning to tighten around him. Nick gasped at the sensation and his hips faltered slightly in their rhythm. He pulled out almost completely and slammed himself back into Stephen so hard the younger man arched of the bed and cried out as his cock twitched through his release.

Stephen's clenching muscles pulled Nick over the edge with him and the professor grunted something that vaguely resembled Stephen's name as pleasure raged through him.

Stephen wrapped his arms around Nick as they curled up together under the blankets.

'Thanks.' Nick whispered.

'Isn't that my line?' Stephen murmured, brushing his fingers through Nick's sweat-laced hair. 'That was incredible.'

'It was.' Nick agreed. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' Stephen echoed, letting his eyes fall closed. He'd only been drifting to sleep for a few moments when Nick sat up again and brushed his fingertips down Nick's cheek. 'What are you doing?' Stephen mumbled, never opening his eyes.

'You're so beautiful.'

'Beautiful is for girls.' Stephen protested, forcing his eyes open. 'Not a girl.'

'Definitely not.' Nick agreed, wrapping his fist around Stephen's softening cock.

'No more.' Stephen protested, even as he felt the blood rushing south and betraying him.

'Tomorrow.' Nick promised, with a gentle kiss. 'If the world doesn't end before then.'

'I think it might.' Stephen teased, going along with what had become a running joke for the pair now. 'Well, just in case the world doesn't end before Friday night, I made dinner reservations.'

'Wow, ok then.' Nick smiled. 'I'll see you in the morning.' He murmured, letting his eyes fall closed again.

'It's not like I'm going anywhere.' Stephen smiled, wrapping Nick in his arms again.


	4. Chapter 4

'You really need to take a shower.' Stephen murmured, brushing his fingertips down Nick's sand-covered cheek.

'You think I'm the only one?' Nick teased, carding his hands through Stephen's hair and watched as sand scattered the floor.

'You know, Lester was talking earlier, about budgets and saving money,' Stephen began.

'I can't wait to see where this is going.' Nick muttered.

'Well, it seems so wasteful to run two showers when we're both filthy.' Stephen whispered in Nick's ear. When the penny dropped, Nick pushed Stephen back against the lockers with a crash, and pressed their lips together. Stephen gasped. Nick groaned. And the two sounds couldn't be differentiated using all the technology in the world.

'Well, we wouldn't want to annoy Lester now, would we?' Nick agreed, stepping back just enough to breathe.

Stephen kissed him again, pulling the older man's body tightly against his.

'Shower!' Nick gasped, clawing at Stephen's t-shirt. He wondered what it was about the younger man; it only took one kiss for Stephen to reduce him to a whimpering, uncoordinated mess of limbs, and single word utterances. But Stephen had a knack for knowing exactly what Nick needed, so he pushed the older man back far enough to allow him to pull off his t-shirt.

The sight of the half-naked younger man was enough to make Nick's mouth dry and his cock hardened almost to the point of pain; prompting him to tug off his own clothes. They both moved in a frenzy, pausing every now and then for hot, passionate kisses which inevitably slowed down the removal of clothes.

Finally, and Nick wasn't entirely sure how they managed it, they were both naked and under the cascade of hot water. Nick felt the cold tiles against his back as Stephen pinned him to the nearest surface and kissed him again.

There was less urgency about this kiss; the desire was still palpable but there was something more caring and loving about it. It was kisses like this that made Nick's heart skip several beats, as they silently communicated that this was more than just sex; this was something that mattered something meaningful and tender and fragile.

The violent way they tended to treat each other – all rough and urgent and clothes-tearing and legs-shaking and passionate – was slowly being replaced. Nick felt the change; Stephen's lips were gentler against his, less bruising and more compassionate. It was Stephen's way of communicating how he felt; of showing that he valued his professor's life more than his own.

'Mine.' Stephen whispered, hands coming to rest on Nick's hips as they both desperately panted for breath. Nick wasn't sure if the possessive claim was a statement or a question, so he laced his fingers through Stephen's and nodded once.

'Yours.' He whispered. He pressed his lips softly to Stephen's neck, breathing him in. the water hadn't cleaned the sweat from this part of his skin yet, and Nick traced his tongue over the throbbing artery, tasting the younger man. The taste of Stephen was like a drug and Nick had no desire to kick the habit; instead he just licked another stripe down Stephen's neck and felt the younger man shudder for him. 'Mine.' He echoed Stephen's claim desperately.

'Yours.' Stephen agreed, squeezing Nick's hand where their fingers were still locked together. 'All yours.' He added, desperately thrusting his hips against Nick's. Nick growled against Stephen's neck, sucking on the skin hard enough to leave a satisfying bruise.

'Stephen...' Nick whispered. 'What are we doing?'

'If I have to explain I'm doing something wrong.' Stephen smirked, rolling his hips against Nick's again in the most delicious way.

'That's not what I meant.' Nick gripped Stephen's hips, trying to still the motion, but it didn't work.

'Are you asking if I'm your boyfriend?' Stephen teased.

'Are you?' Nick murmured.

'We have sex on a regular basis.' Stephen punctuated that particular point with another roll of his hips. 'We have a Friday night dinner date, which will probably conclude with more sex.' He smiled. 'My heart skips when you kiss me and a part of me is missing when you're away. So yeah, I think that probably makes you my boyfriend.'

'Good.' Nick whispered, twisting his hands into Stephen's hair and pulling him into a kiss. Stephen reached between them, wrapping his fist tightly around both of their aching erections, and started stroking them even as they both kept thrusting into his hand.

'I really want to fuck you right now.' He growled in Nick's ear. 'But I won't.' Nick whimpered something that was probably a question and thrust especially hard into Stephen's hand. 'I want to take my time with you.' Stephen explained. 'In your bed; I'm going to make love to you.' He went on. 'But right now, you're really close aren't you?' He teased.

'Please.' Nick begged. 'Please.' He repeated, desperately thrusting into Stephen's grip – which had loosened teasingly.

'You have no idea how many times I've jacked off imagining this, you.' Stephen whispered against Nick's neck. 'You can't imagine how many times I've cum crying out your name.' He teased. 'I know just how you like it.' He tightened his grip and twisted his wrist delectably teasing Nick.

'Stephen!' Nick gasped as his orgasm exploded through him. They both slumped against the tile as the water flowed over them both and they tried to control their breathing.

* * *

'Open.' Stephen leant across the table with a forkful of treacle tart and ice cream. Nick obliged, allowing Stephen to feed him the sticky treat.

'That's really good.' He smiled, sipping wine.

'I don't believe it; Cutter.' Lester's voice startled the pair, and then he and Jenny were standing beside the table.

'What are you two doing here?' Nick asked.

'We had dinner with the Minister.' Lester answered. 'What are you doing here?' He countered.

'This,' Stephen smiled, sliding his hand into Nick's, 'is our first official date. Do you think we could have some privacy?'

'I didn't know...' Jenny whispered, her eyes never leaving Nick's.

'It wasn't a secret.' He told her. 'It just wasn't your business either.' He shrugged.

'That's me told then.' Jenny couldn't keep the pain from showing on her delicate features, and Nick did feel bad about that. 'I'll see you on Monday.'

Nick nodded, and turned back to the table.

'Your turn.' He held out a spoonful of tropical fruit sorbet, after Jenny and Lester had gone, and Stephen smiled and took the dessert.

'It's good.' He smiled, but it didn't make his eyes sparkle like they usually did.

'Do you wanna get out of here?' Nick offered.

'I think that's the best idea you've had all day.' Stephen nodded.

* * *

'I'm sorry. I didn't know...' Nick began as Stephen sat on the sofa and Nick poured drinks.

'Hey, I made the reservations.' Stephen shrugged. 'They'll all know.'

'Are you ashamed of me?' Nick asked, handing Stephen a glass of scotch and curling up beside him. The younger man shook his head, but Nick knew there was something bothering him. 'What is it, Stephen?'

'IT doesn't matter.' Stephen shook his head dismissively. 'I'm taking you upstairs, and I'm going to make love to you like we're the only people in the world.' He told Nick. 'Give me your phone.'

'Why?' Nick asked, but he handed it over anyway.

'I'm switching it off, and mine too. I don't want the ARC calling.' Stephen answered. 'The world can end if it wants, but I'm spending all night showing you I love you.'

'Let the world end. As long as I'm with you I have everything I need.' Nick agreed, leaning in to kiss him.

Stephen took Nick's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom, pausing briefly at the top of the stairs to kiss him lightly on the lips. Nick shivered as the anticipation coursed through him; it had never been like this between them before, it had never meant quite as much as it meant at that moment.

Stephen pushed Nick onto the bed, carefully unbuttoning his white shirt. Nick tried to reach for the younger, but Stephen pulled away.

'Just let me do this.' Stephen whispered. 'Let me love you, Nick.' He added, flicking open the final buttons. Nick sat up slightly and slipped the shirt off, leaning back into the pillows. Stephen left trails of hot, open mouthed kisses all over Nick's torso, working from his shoulder blades down towards his navel. He dipped his tongue into Nick's navel teasingly, while his hands worked to open Nick's belt and trousers.

Nick gasped when Stephen's tongue slid along the skin above the waistband of his trousers, and his cock twitched at the promise of more contact. Stephen dragging his trousers and boxers down, kissing the inside of his thighs as he did, and Nick couldn't help but realise Stephen was still wearing entirely too many clothes. But he couldn't form the words to tell Stephen to strip.

When Stephen's tongue started moving over his shaft he growled, thrusting his hips against Stephen's mouth. Stephen's tongue moved to his balls, and he sucked on the soft skin until Nick was whimpering for more.

'Please, Stephen...just get on with it.'

'No patience.' Stephen shook his head, wrapping his fist around Nick's shaft and pumping him slowly. He waited until Nick was approaching the edge, until the professor was tensing and writhing beneath him, and then he moved away from Nick completely and stood up to strip.

The sight of the younger man peeling off his clothes, slowly and teasingly, made Nick desperate to touch every inch of skin as it was revealed. But he went along with Stephen's unspoken rule and stayed where he was, waiting for Stephen to return to him.

'I love you.' Stephen whispered, as he pushed Nick's legs apart. Nick shivered as Stephen's finger circled his hole, trying to find the words, but no sound came out when he opened his mouth.

'Shit!' He gasped when the first of Stephen's fingers entered him; the younger man had found his prostate instantly and was pressing against it with an incredible amount of pressure.

'Relax, Nick.' Stephen whispered, pressing another finger inside and immediately returning to that spot and stroking it. 'God, I love you.' He mouthed against Nick's hip.

'I love you too.' Nick managed to get the words out this time, and Stephen smiled and moved up to kiss him. The gentle, exploratory kiss served as a distraction as his throbbing erection breeched Nick's muscles and slid deep inside the older man.

'Nick...' Stephen buried his face in Nick's neck, trying to memorise the taste and smell and feel of the man below him. Nick clawed at Stephen's back, trying not to leave marks, as he pulled Stephen even closer.

'Stephen please...make me cum, Stephen...' He whispered, voice breaking as Stephen's slow thrusts tormented his prostate.

'Just from this, just from me.' Stephen answered, as another well-angled thrust slammed into Nick's prostate. 'I used to dream about you; time was, every time I sat in one of your lectures I ended up so hard it was painful, just the sight of you made me ache.' He whispered. 'I always wanted to do this, professor.' He growled against Nick's neck. Nick gasped, thrusting up against Stephen as he silently begged for more. 'I wanted you, like this, coming apart because of me.' He saw Nick's muscles tense and ran his hand over Nick's hip. 'That's it, Nick, let it go. Cum for me.' He whispered. Maybe there was something in it, some sort of order or command or plea, but all Nick knew was that Stephen's voice – demanding his release – was more than enough to tip him over the edge.

He fell, gasping Stephen's name, as his orgasm began in his twitching length and spread through his whole body, making him shudder as he released for the younger man.

Something on Nick's face – his eyes rolling back, his mouth slightly parted, teeth biting down his bottom lip desperately – pulled Stephen with him. Stephen cried out a series of profanities and emptied himself into Nick.

'I love you.' Stephen whispered as they separated. 'God, you have no idea.'

'I do, actually.' Nick smiled. 'Because I love you too.' He whispered. 'What was it earlier that upset you? Is it that everyone will find out?'

'Yes.' Stephen nodded. 'But not for the reasons you think.'

'Tell me.'

'I'm not ashamed of you. I just want you all to myself.' Stephen answered. 'As soon as people know they interfere and everything goes wrong. I love you too much to lose you.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Nick assured him.

'What if the world ends?' Stephen teased. Nick laughed.

'Let it.' He answered. 'As long as I get to look into your eyes as I die.' He smiled. Stephen chuckled softly. 'Why didn't you go with Helen?'

'Sorry?' Stephen sat up, looking down into the professor's eyes.

'She asked you to go with her. That was before you and me...before we were together. Why didn't you go?'

'I was still holding out for you.' Stephen answered. 'I didn't love her, Nick. She didn't want me, she wanted to hurt you. I couldn't love someone who would do that. If she did it to you, she'd have done it to me.' He shrugged.

'Goodnight Stephen.'

'Goodnight.' Stephen echoed. 'Wake me when the world starts ending.' He smiled as his eyes fell closed.

'Stephen...' Nick gently shook his shoulder and he forced his eyes open. 'The world's ending; I can't see your eyes.'

'Shut up.' Stephen laughed, but Nick brushed his fingers down Stephen's chest.

'You're my whole world.' Nick whispered. 'See you in the morning.'

'Bright and early, and absolutely no crises.' Stephen agreed, letting his eyes drift closed again.

'Just the one crisis; by morning I'll be ready for you to fuck me again.' Nick whispered, closing his eyes and lying down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just had to write a fix-it story for 2x07.

* * *

Nick stumbled through the compound blindly as he sought daylight. He briefly registered that Helen was still beside him. It should've been her, she should've gone back in there, not Stephen; his Stephen.

When he finally made it outside he fell to his knees and retched, throwing up until he stomach was empty, but the guilty still settled in him like a stone.

'You always did care too much, Nick.' Helen muttered. Then she was gone.

Nick retched a few more times, the sour taste of stomach acid flooding his mouth.

Before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled to his feet, into a familiar, strong embrace.

'Stephen?' He asked. 'But they were tearing you apart...'

'I always did have a knack for finding the back door.' Stephen shrugged, stepping back. 'They got to each other before they got to me.' He added. Nick had never felt relief like it. He pulled Stephen back into his arms and hugged so tightly that the younger man thought the professor would never let go again. If Nick had his way, he never would've.

But before too long they heard voices calling for them, getting nearer and nearer and they had to step apart and reassure their friends that they were ok, and any wounds they had were superficial and they could drive themselves home.

Stephen followed closely behind Nick, and the older man kept checking his mirrors to make sure Stephen was still behind him. When they reached the house Nick was still looking for his keys in his pockets when he felt Stephen's lips against the back of his neck – distracting him.

'If you don't stop that I'll never find my keys.' Nick murmured, but he didn't try to step out of the contact.

'Just use mine.' Stephen muttered, thrusting them into Nick's hand. For a moment the older man forgot Stephen had a key, but he quickly jolted back to attention and managed to open the front door and stumble inside before his knees went weak under Stephen's ministrations.

He fell against the wall, held up only by Stephen's body pressing against his, and finally the events of the day crashed over him and the tears came before he could stop them.

'I thought I'd lost you.' He whispered into Stephen's neck. 'Never do that to me again.'

'Never.' Stephen agreed, kissing Nick's tears away. 'Never leaving you ever again.'

'Good.' Nick whispered. 'Can I ask you something?' He whispered, voice still thick with tears. Stephen nodded. 'Why the hell are you still paying rent on a flat you haven't been back to in weeks?' Steepen didn't know what question he'd been expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't that one.

'I...' He shrugged, struggling for the words. 'Are you asking me to move in with you?'

'You have a key. You have your own drawer in the dresser, half my wardrobe is full of your clothes, and your toiletries are in my bathroom. You're moved in.' Nick teased. 'Just...make it official.'

'What if I say no?' Stephen whispered. Pain flickered across Nick's face and Stephen saw it, before the older man began his reassuring spiel.

'If you still want a place of your own I don't mind. I thought you liked sleeping here, but if you'd rather not...' Nick was cut off by Stephen's lips crushing against his.

'You're an idiot, Cutter. How could I ever want to leave?' He whispered, pulling Nick into another violent kiss. 'But if I stop paying for the flat, well, you'll really be stuck with me then.'

'However will I cope?' Nick feigned terror. 'I like being stuck with you.' He added, unnecessarily. 'You're the one who's gonna be stuck with me.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Stephen smiled with a brief and gentle kiss.

It was then that Nick realised they were still in the hallway, still pressed against the wall by the door, and he was suddenly very tired. And having worked with Nick for almost ten years, Stephen recognised that and he stepped back slightly.

'Bed?' He suggested. Nick shook his head and headed for the lounge, knowing Stephen would follow him. They fell together onto the sofa, Nick's head resting on Stephen's chest as they leant back into the soft cushions. Nick could've fallen asleep right there, and would've if it weren't for Stephen's fingers playing with his hair – even that barely-there contact was enough to electrify Nick's whole body.

'Stephen...' Nick whimpered when Stephen's fingers brushed the back of his neck.

'You know your accent gets heavier when you're sleepy.' Stephen teased.

'Not sleepy,' Nick told him, 'so fucking horny.' He corrected. Stephen just smiled. 'Why does it even matter?' He asked.

'It matters,' Stephen twisted his fingers into Nick's hair and pulled almost violently, until their lips were only millimetres apart, 'because it's the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life, and if you don't stop it I'm probably gonna cum in my pants.' Stephen finished, and Nick closed the gap between them with a bruising kiss. When Stephen's hands moved down his chest Nick winced and jerked away involuntarily. 'Are you ok?' The lust in Stephen's eyes was quickly replaced by concern.

'Just bruised.' Nick tried to brush it off, straddling Stephen's lap to kiss him again, but Stephen stopped him.

'Show me.' He insisted. Nick sighed but didn't argue; he pulled his t-shirt over his head. The fresh black bruise on most of his right side made Stephen's eyes widen. 'Helluva bruise.' He muttered, but Nick knew the anger wasn't aimed at him.

'What about you?' Nick asked, trying to pull Stephen's shirt off. For all his concern about Nick, Stephen's own cuts and bruises were much worse. Nick kissed him gently, every scratch and every bruise; until Stephen was so hard in his jeans he couldn't feel the pain anywhere else. Feeling Stephen's erection against his own, Nick rocked his hips slowly, grinding against the younger man. Before too long the concern was gone from both of their eyes, lust and desire driving it away. Stephen's pupils were blown so wide that Nick could barely see the thin blue ring around them, and he was sure his own eyes had the same minute blue ring around the pools of black desire.

Stephen's quiet moans and whimpers distracted Nick from his thoughts, and he briefly wondered how long Stephen had been making those delectable sounds in the back of his throat.

'Nick.' Stephen pleaded, his hips thrusting hard and disturbing Nick's tantalising rhythm.

'What?' Nick teased, deliberately accentuating his already thick accent. 'What do you want, Stephen?' He leant into his ear as his hips found a rhythm again. 'Do you want to fuck me, is that it?' He whispered. 'Or do you want me to fuck you?'

'Shit, Nick!' Stephen gasped, trying to resist the desperate need to come apart tight then. 'If you don't stop talking...'

'You do feel so incredible inside me.' Nick interrupted, knowing full well what he was doing to the younger man. 'You're always so deep inside, and so thick and you stretch me open so wonderfully...' He went on.

'Nick!' Stephen cried out as his whole body trembled under Nick's, and he came in his boxers like the teenager Nick made him feel like. Nick never lost the rhythm, his hips rocking against Stephen's through his orgasm, drawing out the pleasure until Stephen whimpered at the over-stimulation. He gasped for breath, burying his face in Nick's neck, and the professor stroked his back gently.

'I've got you.' Nick whispered. 'I've got you, Stephen. Just relax.' He murmured. Finally Stephen's breathing levelled out, and he pulled back to look into Nick's eyes.

'How do you do this to me?' Stephen whispered. 'I haven't cum so hard in years.' He added, brushing his fingers through Nick's hair. Nick didn't answer; he just pulled Stephen into another kiss and growled when Stephen's hand squeezed his throbbing erection through his jeans.

Nick should've been embarrassed by the fact it only took a few strokes through the thick material to make him explode, his cock twitching against Stephen's hand. And if it weren't for the look of awe and delight on Stephen's face, Nick would've been embarrassed.

'Shower?' Stephen murmured. The stickiness in his boxers was becoming in comfortable, and he was sure when Nick came down from his high the older man would feel the same. Nick just nodded, following Stephen up the stairs on shaky legs.

Nick allowed Stephen to strip off his clothes, and blindly followed him into the stream of scalding water. He felt his muscles relaxing as the water moved over his body, and then Stephen's hands were digging into his shoulders and he groaned as the knots in his muscles loosened.

'You're always so tense.' Stephen whispered against his neck. 'Are you ever relaxed?' He asked.

'I'm relaxed now.' Nick answered, leaning back against Stephen's chest. 'I'm always relaxed when you're touching me.'

'Then it's too bad I can't be touching you all the time.'

'You're telling me.' Nick smiled, turning to press his lips against Stephen's. He relaxed in Stephen's arms, letting himself go boneless as Stephen's tongue explored his mouth. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Stephen answered. 'Can we go to bed now, and maybe have sex that doesn't end with us cumming in our pants?' He suggested. Nick laughed.

'Let's go.' He nodded, flipping the shower off. The water ran icy cold before stuttering to a stop, and Stephen shivered at the cold, but then he was pressed against Nick's warm body and he didn't care.

They made their way to Nick's bedroom, their bedroom now, and Stephen pushed Nick backwards until his knees met the edge of the bed and he fell backwards. Stephen crawled over his body, pressing their lips together. Nick reached for him desperately, and Stephen smiled into the kiss.

'Fuck me...' Nick whispered desperately, as he felt Stephen's cock twitching against his. 'God, I wish I was your age again.' He added, wrapping his fist tightly around Stephen's erection.

'You always do that. You're not that old.' Stephen chuckled, reaching for Nick's erection.

'Older than you.' Nick muttered.

'And I love every inch of you.' Stephen assured him. 'Now shut up.' He added, pressing his lips back to Nick's as he stroked the professor's erection. Nick gasped, thrusting his hips into the tight grip.

'I love you too.' Nick whispered. 'Please...' He gasped, as Stephen squeezed his length a little too hard. 'Fuck me, Stephen.'

'Yes.' Stephen nodded, burying his face in Nick's neck, kissing and nibbling the pale skin until he left a satisfying red mark. Nick arched into the contact, his body begging for more when words failed him.

'Stephen...now...' Nick pleaded, as Stephen kept kissing his neck and lightly pumping his erection, but did nothing else.

'Some people just have no patience.' Stephen shook his head, chuckling as Nick's hips moved more desperately into his grip.

'And some people are evil, and spend far too much teasing.' Nick growled, dragging Stephen's lips to his. 'If I prep myself will it speed things up?' He whispered against Stephen's neck. Stephen growled.

'Don't you fucking dare! Nothing goes near your ass but me.' He answered.

'Get on with it then.' Nick demanded. Stephen had never been able to refuse Nick. Even when they were nothing buy professor and student, Nick said jump and Stephen didn't even need to ask how high before he did it. He just knew exactly what the professor wanted, on instinct. If he'd been thinking about it, he'd probably have thought that's what made them so perfect together; if he'd been thinking about it, he'd have said they were probably soul-mates. But he wasn't thinking about it, because all he could think about was the quiet noises that Nick was making as he tried desperately to make Stephen take him.

'Yes.' Stephen finally whispered, snapping out of his thoughts and reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. He pushed too fingers into Nick hard, wrapping the professors legs around his waist as he searched for the right spot. He found it quickly, and stroked the bundle of nerves as Nick's length throbbed in his other hand.

'Yes.' Nick echoed, eyes hooded with lust as he tried to keep watching Stephen's face. The younger man was so gorgeous, all the time, but especially in these moments – in the dim light that flooded in from the bedroom window, eyes dark with lust, lips swollen from kisses and slightly parted as he drew breath into his lungs like a man who'd just been saved from drowning. When Stephen noticed Nick staring at him he expected to blush. When he didn't feel the tell-tale heat in his face he realised there wasn't enough blood above his waist to bring the colour to his cheeks. 'More.' Nick begged.

Stephen added a third finger. The extra lube he used made Nick hiss – it was cold – and his muscles tightened for a moment. But as soon as the three fingers found that spot inside of him again it didn't matter; his muscles relaxed and he thrust wantonly against Stephen's hand.

'Such a slut.' Stephen growled. 'You're so desperate for it, aren't you, Nick?' He added. 'Beg for it.'

'Stephen...please...' Nick gasped. Stephen had fully intended to drag it out, to make Nick whimper and sob, but when he heard Nick's accent curling around the words he couldn't help himself. He pulled his fingers out, swiftly replacing them with his aching erection, and slowly started rocking his hips.

Nick gasped with every thrust. Stephen was buried so deep inside him that Nick could swear he could feel him all the way up to his throat, forcing out the whimpers and gasps that he couldn't contain despite his best efforts. He bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, and the sight made Stephen chuckle.

'Don't do that.' He admonished. 'Don't hide from me. I want to hear every single whisper.' He told the older man, leaning his weight on his arms so he could increase the speed of his thrusts. The movement changed the angle of his thrusts, and suddenly he was hitting Nick's prostate hard with every violent thrust.

Nick's toes curled, and he felt his orgasm building in his stomach. As the coil of pleasure tightened his blood burned through his veins, and every muscles in his body tensed, causing the uncontrollable tremors that made his whole body shake below Stephen's.

'That's it.' Stephen whispered into his neck. 'You're so close Nick. Just let go.' He added.

A particularly violent thrust hit Nick's prostate so hard he screamed, and his orgasm burned through him. It began in his balls, the building pressure finally spilling over into explosive release, and travelled through his whole body until his muscles ached from exertion but he never wanted the fiery pleasure to end. Stephen thrust into him through his orgasm, keeping the fire moving through him, until Nick went boneless under him, sated.

Stephen froze. His cock screamed at him to keep moving; he was right on the edge and he just needed a few more hard thrusts to tip himself over the edge. But he knew Nick was so charged, so sensitive, that any movement from him would cross the line between pleasure and pain, and he couldn't hurt the older man no matter how much he needed the release.

Nick came back to his senses after what felt like an eternity, and smiled at Stephen; a lazy, sleepy kind of smile that lit up his eyes that were still fogged with lust.

'Cum for me, Stephen.' He whispered, forcing his eyes to stay open and stay locked on Stephen's.

'It's too much, don't want to hurt you.' Stephen whispered.

'You won't.' Nick shook his head, clenching his muscles around Stephen's length. 'God, you feel so good inside me, Stephen. Just do it.'

Stephen's hips snapped forward and Nick let out a sound that was a cross between pleasure and pain, and Stephen froze again. Nick sighed, massaging Stephen's length by clenching and unclenching his muscles, desperate to feel the younger man's release inside him; he couldn't deny that he was too sensitive for Stephen's brutal thrusts, but he needed to feel his orgasm too.

Stephen gasped as Nick's muscles squeezed around him, and the look on Nick's face was enough to make him cum apart. His hips snapped forward again, no longer having the mental capacity to control the movement, and he shot bursts of hot cum into Nick's clenching passage. Nick groaned at the hot, wet feeling as it flooded him; when Stephen tried to slide out of him he locked his legs together around Stephen's waist and held him in place.

'Stay there.' Nick whispered. 'Just for a minute.' He added, as he felt Stephen started to soften inside him. Stephen nodded, pressing a kiss to the hickey he'd left on Nick's neck.

'You ok?' Stephen whispered. He rest his hand on Nick's chest and felt his pounding heart. Nick considered that for a long moment. He wasn't ok – he was so much better than ok, he was so damned happy that he didn't think there was a word for what he was in that moment. After the pause, he nodded. 'What are you thinking about?'

'I'm thinking that...ok is a crappy adjective and should be banned from use.'

'You're not ok then?' Stephen looked into his eyes.

'No, I'm not.' Nick shook his head, and for a moment Stephen's face fell. 'I'm so bloody wonderful I think my heart could burst.' He smiled, brushing his fingertips down Stephen's spine. 'I really thought I'd lost you.'

'You're never getting rid of me.' Stephen grinned. He finally rolled away from Nick, curling up beside him. 'The minute you gave me keys to this place, you were stuck with me.'

'You're stuck with me.' Nick smiled. 'Until the world ends anyway.' He teased. Stephen laughed.

'I thought that was today; the end of the world.'

'It almost was, when I thought you were dead.' Nick answered. 'Let the world end. It can be someone else's problem. You're not getting out of this bed until Monday morning.'

'That's three whole days.' Stephen grinned. 'You'll have to keep me entertained.'

'I have a few ideas.' Nick chuckled. 'If you shut up and go to sleep you might even be woken up by one of them.'

'Can't wait.' Stephen answered, letting his eyes fall closed.

'Me neither.' Nick locked his fingers with Stephen's hand drifted off to sleep beside the object of his affection – and lust.


	6. Chapter 6

If it was possible Stephen looked even younger when he was asleep. Nick had woken first, as he so often did, and rolled over to watch Stephen sleep. A few weeks ago the feeling of Nick's eyes on him would've woken him, but as time went by Stephen became used to the professor observing him at strange, and often inappropriate, times – like that day in the shopping mall with the Raptors; they were supposed to be watching the CCTV but Nick just couldn't help himself and found himself staring at Stephen's profile as the younger man studied the film.

All in all, Stephen had stopped noticing Nick's staring almost entirely, and he didn't even notice it anymore. Nick did miss the way Stephen slowly stirred under his gaze earlier in their relationship, but not as much as he enjoyed just watching.

Gently he ran his fingertips down Stephen's bare chest. The younger man's cock twitched at the contact, but he didn't wake up. Nick smiled to himself and wondered how far he could push the younger man before he woke up. His fingers found their way to Stephen's entrance, and while Nick's brain was still thinking it over his body had obviously decided because two of his slick fingers – and he wasn't sure when he opened the lube – were pushing inside the younger man.

Stephen's breath hitched, and Nick wondered if that was it, if Stephen was going to wake at the contact. Nick held his breath, until Stephen's levelled out again and he was sure that Stephen was still sound asleep.

When he replaced his fingers with his throbbing erection, Stephen shifted, and Nick froze – the younger man was clearly still asleep, but he wasn't sure if he'd jolted because Nick had hurt him. Stephen's face stayed perfectly serene though, and Nick knew he was ok to continue.

He moved slowly until he was buried to the hilt inside his lover, and then he leant over him and whispered in his ear.

'Stephen.' He whispered. 'Wake up.' He punctuated each word with a gentle rocking of his hips, and Nick smiled when Stephen groaned.

'Nick?' He sounded sleepy, and a little confused, and that voice went straight to Nick's cock. Stephen clenched his muscles around Nick a few times, and finally forced his eyes open. 'Good morning.'

'It just keeps getting better.' Nick agreed, pressing his lips against Stephen's. The younger man was still pliant below him, like he wasn't fully awake yet, and Nick smiled and rocked his hips. 'You awake yet?' He teased.

'Five minutes.' Stephen smirked. He closed his eyes, but Nick knew he wasn't sleeping; his breathing was far too shallow and laboured for that. Nick didn't care though. He moved to kiss stephen's neck, leaving a deep bruise that matched the one Stephen had given him the previous night.

Stephen ran his fingers through Nick's hair, enjoying the feeling of the older man's weight on top of him – surrounding him and consuming his senses. As Nick rocked into him all Stephen could feel, see, smell was the professor. He thrust his hips upwards hard, trying to disturb Nick's rhythm so he could make Nick make one of those delicious noises that he adored.

Sure enough, Nick's hips lost their rhythm and he made a low whimpering noise – a mix of arousal and annoyance, and Stephen chuckled and did it again.

'Even half asleep you're controlling.' Nick muttered against stephen's neck. Stephen laughed, the sound vibrating through his whole body, and it shot through Nick like electricity.

'And that's a problem?' Stephen asked, tightening his muscles around Nick again. whatever retort Nick had died on his lips as the incredible friction dragged another whimper from his throat. 'God, Nick, you feel so incredible.' He whispered.

'So do you.' Nick growled, hips snapping forward harder than he intended. Stephen's back arched as he tried to press himself closer to Nick, and the older man smiled. 'Can't...' He whimpered into Stephen's neck.

'Cum for me, Nick.' Stephen pleaded, tightening his arms around Nick's waist. 'Please.' He gasped as Nick hit his prostate hard.

Nick growled, biting a little too hard on Stephen's collarbone, and his orgasm thundered through him. Stephen gasped, his own cock twitching as he released without a single touch to his aching length. Nick crawled over his body, his tongue tracing Stephen's abs as he licked up every drop of Stephen's cum.

'Nick.' Stephen whispered as Nick curled up beside him. 'You know you said you weren't letting out of bed for three days...'

'I do remember saying that.' Nick nodded sleepily.

'Can we get breakfast before you hold me hostage?'

'Wait here, I'll bring something up.' Nick answered, rolling to his feet.

'Nick?' Stephen asked when he reached the door. The older man turned back. 'Arent you going to put some clothes on?'

'No.' Nick shook his head. 'I wasn't planning on it.' He added, and then he walked downstairs without another backward glance.

Stephen had fallen back asleep when Nick returned with two mugs of steaming coffee and plates of eggs and toast.

'I ran out of bacon.' He apologised, handing Stephen the plate. He just shook his head.

'If I hadn't been shopping you'd have run out of bread and eggs too.' Stephen chuckled, before shovelling food into his mouth. As he ate he briefly realised they hadn't had dinner the night before, or even lunch, and it explained his sudden desperate hunger. Nick was watching him again; it used to make him uncomfortable but in his ten years working with Nick he'd grown used to it. 'Do you realise you stare at people a lot?'

'Do I?' Nick asked, sipping coffee. 'I was thinking.' He added.

'About anything exciting?' Stephen set the empty plate aside, Nick's on top of it, and drained his coffee so quickly he burnt the roof of his mouth.

'We've never had breakfast together. Lucnh plenty, dinner quite often; never breakfast.' Nick answered.

'You've never held me hostage in your bed before, that's why.' Stehpen teased.

'If it's such a terrible experience for you, feel free to leave at any time.' Nick smiled back, wrapping his fingers into stephen's hair and kissing up. Unsurprisingly, the younger man tasted of coffee and eggs, but there was something else too – the deep taste that was just him. Nick sometimes wondered what he tasted like to Stephen, but he'd never dare ask.

'Nick?' He realised Stephen was looking at him, and he'd stopped responding to Stephen's kiss. 'Do I ever have your full attention?' He teased.

'Sorry.' Nick smiled apologetically, and Stephen chuckled. 'I'm back.' He answered. Stephen rolled over and preesed his lips against Nick's again. The older man responded to the kiss, his tongue exploring Stephen's mouth. The familiar territory was somehow unfamiliar, and Nick never grew tired of the feeling of exploring his mouth.

He felt the blood rushing south, and quietly groaned into the kiss. Stephen pulled back, smiling.

'What?' He asked.

'I'm not as young as I used to be.' Nick answered.

'I think a certain part of your anatomy didn't get that memo.' Stephen chuckled, wrapping his fist around Nick's length.

'Stephen!' Nick groaned, thrusting his hips forward into Stephen's hand. 'I can't...' He whispered.

'I think you can.' Stephen teased, tightening his grip.

'No.' Nick insisted, pushing Stephen's hand away. 'I'm saving my energy for what I've got planned for you later.'

'Well, now I'm intrigued. Can't you just do it now?' Stephen asked.

'Is this all we do?' Nick asked, as they curled back up in each other's arms. 'Sex and work and sex.'

'We also sleep.' Stephen teased. 'What's wrong, Nick?'

'Sometimes, now and then, couldn't we just talk?'

'You talk; I'll listen.' Stephen answered. Nick just shook his head, turning his back on Stephen and curling in on himself. 'Nick...' Stephen rest a hand on his shoulder. 'What did I say now?'

'We used to talk. When you were just my assistant; all those late nights in my office, we never ran out of things to say. I love you, Stephen, but I don't wanna lose my best friend.'

'I'm right here.' Stephen answered. 'Maybe we finally ran out of things to say.' He shrugged. Nick turned back to him, a smile on his lips again.

'Chocolate or vanilla?' He asked. Stephen laughed. When he was a student, Nick had overheard him and some friends playing this-or-that in the university bar. The professor was intrigued, convinced the answers revealed something deeper about the person than what was being asked. 'Come on, you're not supposed to think.'

'I was remembering.' Stephen smiled. 'Vanilla.' He answered. 'Sugar or salt?'

'Salt.' Nick licked his lips, and Stephen wondered if he was remembering the taste of Stephen's release from earlier that morning. 'Winter or summer?'

'Summer; about 100 million years ago.' Stephen answered. Nick laughed. 'Birds or reptiles?' He asked, and Nick saw through the question in an instant.

'You know I can't answer that.' He shook his head. 'Everything we've seen, they're all just so beautiful.'

'Deadly.' Stephen smiled.

'Doesn't make them any less incredible.' Nick countered. 'I don't have anymore.' He shook his head.

'I have one more.' Stephen smirked. 'Give or receive?'

'If it's from you: both; as many times as possible.' Nick smiled. Stephen chuckled and wrapped his hand around Nick's neck to pull him into a kiss. Nick pressed his lips to Stephen's smiling as they held each other and explored each other thoroughly. 'Stephen...' Nick whispered, leaning back. 'I really want you, Stephen.'

'Is that what you were saving your energy for?' Stephen asked, his hand returning to Nick's erection with no extra encouragement needed. Nick shook his head.

'No. But I think I might have enough energy for both. You make me feel like a teenager again.' He shrugged.

'The feeling is entirely mutual.' Stephen answered, rocking his hips forward to brush his hot, throbbing erection against Nick's. Nick gasped.

'Inside, Stephen, before I lose it.' He pleaded. Stephen reached for the lube but when he began to coat his fingers Nick stopped him. He spread lube over Stephen's cock, twisting his hand around it to make Stephen groan, and then released him. 'Now.'

'No way, not without prepping you first.' Stephen shook his head.

'I don't need it. Please.' Nick insisted. Tentatively, Stephen guided his cock to Nick's entrance; the older man wrapped his legs around Stephen's hips and pulled him closer, silently begging him to just get on with it and pound him into the mattress. Stephen was surprised when he slipped into Nick with very little resistance, but apparently not as surprised as Nick who almost screamed when Stephen hit his prostate on the first deep thrust.

'God, Nick...' Stephen whispered against Nick's neck. 'I love you so much.' He murmured.

'I love you too.' Nick answered. 'God, we should've done this years ago.' He added, pushing into Stephen's thrusts.

'Definitely.' Stephen agreed, snapping his hips forward. He thought the motion was too hard, and that Nick would pull back from it, but the older man just thrust harder against Stephen and sobbed.

'Do that again!' He pleaded. Stephen did, and then he did it once more for good measure. Nick gasped. He tried to keep thrusting against Stephen, but as his orgasm drew nearer he couldn't keep the rhythm.

'Nick...' Stephen panted. 'Are you close, Nick?' He gasped when Nick's muscles clenched in response.

'Yes.' Nick managed to choke out. 'Please, Stephen.' He murmured. Stephen wrapped his hand around Nick's throbbing erection and with a few rapid strokes pulled Nick over the edge, tumbling with him.

In the aftermath of their intense release they curled around each other and drifted slightly.

'Nick...' Stephen murmured. 'What do you wanna do today? Or is this really it?'

'How about takeout, watch a movie, and then go for round three?' Nick asked. Stephen laughed, but he nodded.

'Can we watch Jurassic Park?' He asked. Nick laughed but Stephen already knew the answer.

'If you want.' Nick nodded. 'Maybe we should get dressed.'

'Maybe we should just take the duvet and sit on the sofa with it.' Stephen countered. Nick nodded, stumbling to his feet.

Nick didn't watch the movie. They'd both seen it before, so many times, but he knew it was one of Stephen's favourites. That being said, he watched Stephen watching the movie. The expressions on his face were enough to keep Nick fascinated for hours.

'Stephen?' Nick murmured.

'Mm...' The non-committal noise was accompanied by the briefest glance, before Stephen returned to watching screen.

'Can I pick the next film?'

'Mm...' Stephen repeated. Nick smirked to himself, already flipping through his porn collection in his mind.

When the credits rolled and he got up to change the film, Stephen saw what he intended to put on. Nick stopped, letting Stephen stare at the DVD case and waiting for him to say "no". After a long pause Stephen nodded quickly. Nick smiled to himself and put the film on before Stephen could change his mind.

Nick had seen it so many times he knew every second, every moan and whimper and shout, so again he watched Stephen's face. He looked uncomfortable at first, like he'd never seen gay porn before – although Nick knew better than to believe that – and then the discomfort was for an entirely different reason. Nick felt Stephen's hardening cock against his thigh and shifted his weight slightly, making Stephen growl.

'Nick...' Stephen murmured. 'You're not even watching it.'

'I've seen it before. I know how it ends.' Nick smirked. 'Stephen...' He whispered, when Stephen's hand fluttered down to grip his erection. Nick paused the DVD, eyes never leaving Stephen's hand. 'Can I watch you?' Nick asked. Stephen nodded. Nick started to set the remote down, but stopped. 'Do you want me to put it back on?'

'I don't need it.' Stephen shook his head. So Nick set the remote on the coffee table and moved to the other end of the sofa to watch.

Nick couldn't decide if watching Stephen's hand or watching his face was the more thrilling, so he moved between the two. Stephen bit his bottom lip until it was swollen, his breath coming shallower as his hand moved. For a moment his eyes locked on Nick's, but he couldn't maintain the gaze and his eyes rolled back as his head fell back. His hand tightened as he sped up his movements, and Nick decided this was definitely better than any porn he'd ever seen, because this was Stephen, his Stephen, and he was so close Nick could reach out and touch him – but he didn't.

He was about to reach for Stephen when he stopped himself, deciding he'd much rather just watch.

'God, you're so gorgeous.' Nick whispered; his skin flushed hot as his breathing became laboured and it was suddenly too hot. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you.' Stephen gasped, eyes snapping open to meet Nick's again as his hips jumped into his grip. He growled something that Nick didn't quite catch, and twisted his fist once more before loosening his grip.

He crawled forwards, pressing his lips against Nick's, and desperately kissing him. Nick whimpered against Stephen's lips and reached for Stephen's cock. When Stephen felt Nick's hand on top of his he broke the kiss and mumbled something incoherent.

'God, that's so good.' Stephen whispered. 'Nick!' He gasped when Nick's thumb swiped across his head, gathering pre-cum, and he very nearly lost it when Nick sucked his thumb into his mouth and groaned at the taste of Stephen on his tongue.

'Are you gonna cum for me?' Nick growled, pushing Stephen's hand away and replacing it with his own.

'As if I could refuse.' Stephen muttered, hips thrusting into Nick's hand of their own accord now. 'I love you.' He gasped, as he released over Nick's hand. The sight of the professor licking his hand clean made Stephen moan, and he pulled Nick into a kiss. Stephen couldn't catch his breath when they separated, leaning back into the cushions. Nick smiled.

'How long's it been...since you had three orgasm on the same day?' Nick teased.

'Not since I was a teenager.' Stephen answered. 'I'm too old for this.'

'Wanna go for four?' Nick smirked. Stephen groaned, leaning over to kiss him again.

'You are so evil.'

'Hey, I warned you I was holding you hostage in my bed.' Nick laughed. 'You can't say you didn't know.'

'I need a nap.' Stephen murmured, eyes falling closed as keeping them open became entirely too much effort. 'And then, we'll go for four.' He smiled, even as sleep took hold of him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a summery Wednesday evening when Stephen returned to his flat to pick up the last of his stuff. He closed the door behind him, and it was only then he noticed Helen sitting on the sofa. Waiting. He dropped the boxes he held and walked closer to her.

'What are you doing here, Helen?' He sighed.

'Were you ever going to tell me you were moving in with my husband?' Helen asked.

'Why would I tell you? It sounds like you already know.' Stephen countered. 'Ex-husband.' He corrected.

'Never divorced.'

'You're dead.'

'I feel very much alive.' Helen smirked. Is he as boring in bed with you as he always was with me?' She asked. Stephen couldn't help but smile as the memories washed over him – how could Helen ever find Nick's touch boring? He didn't bother to answer. 'Did you ever figure it out?' Helen asked, when Stephen continued ignoring her and began packing boxes.

'Figure what out?'

'What I said that day, about falling for one of your students – did you really think I was talking about me?' Stephen snapped around to look at her, his eyes wide. 'Penny in the air...'

'Nick?' Stephen asked.

'And the penny drops.' Helen smirked. 'He was in love with you from the day he met you.'

'That's why you and I...you only slept with me to prove you could get me and he couldn't.' Stephen whispered. 'I always knew you were a bitch but that's just evil.

'Thank you.' Helen smiled at, what she considered to be, a compliment. 'I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to shower. I could always go home.'

'Try it.' Stephen told her. 'You'll wish you were back with the predators.'

* * *

Stephen let himself into Nick's house – their house now – and Nick came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishcloth.

'You're cooking?' Stephen asked. Nick nodded. 'And here's me, planning to pin you against the wall and kiss you until you couldn't think straight.'

'It'll keep.' Nick told him, pushing Stephen against the wall and pressing their lips together. 'Is everything ok?' He asked, when Stephen pulled his body so close he could barely breathe. 'Did something happen?'

'Helen was there.' Stephen whispered against Nick's neck. He rocked his hips desperately against Nick's, silently begging him to end the conversation. It didn't work.

'What did she say?' Nick gripped Stephen's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he held him still.

'She told me you'd been in love with me since the day we met.' Stephen whispered.

'That was why she slept with you.' Nick murmured. 'What are you trying to prove, Stephen?' He asked, when Stephen pulled out of his grip and rocked his hips forward again.

'Nothing. I just want to show you that I love you.' Stephen insisted. 'Don't make this something it's not. I want you.' He pleaded. Nick just nodded, pressing his lips against Stephen's again. Stephen pulled Nick's hips against his, grinding his erection against the hardening bulge in Nick's jeans. 'How long?' Stephen growled, eyes darting to the kitchen.

'Half an hour.'

'Not long enough. Not nearly long enough.' Stephen muttered, but he pushed Nick back and tugged him towards the lounge. Nick could hear the lust in Stephen's voice and it made red hot waves of desire shoot to his own erection. 'God, Nick!' He gasped when he pushed Nick onto the sofa and straddled his lap.

'Isn't that my line?' Nick teased, when Stephen's lips attached themselves to his neck. 'Shit, that's good.' He muttered, when Stephen's tongue swiped across his skin.

'Get's better.' Stephen promised. 'Gets so much better.' He was fully aware that he was babbling, but he really couldn't care less, because Nick's hands were gripping his hips and the professor was writhing beneath him as he tried to get closer to Stephen. 'God, I need to feel you.' Stephen whispered against Nick's neck, as his fingers fumbled with Nick's shirt buttons. 'You always feel so good.' He growled, tearing the shirt open when his fingers refused to cooperate. Nick groaned, arching his back as he tried to press closer to the younger man. Stephen just kept balling, more and more incoherently, as he opened Nick's belt. Stephen only pushed Nick's jeans down far enough to free his aching erection, and Nick wanted to protest the urgency that left him half-dressed, but then Stephen's tongue was doing amazing things to his sensitive nipples and he didn't care.

'Need...'

'No.' Stephen stopped him. 'Suck.' He pressed two fingers to Nick's lips, and the professor obliged, while Stephen used his other hand to open his own belt and shove his jeans down just far enough.

Nick could only watch, wide-eyed and panting, as Stephen stretched himself open, and before he could fully grasp what he was doing, Stephen was sinking down onto his erection and the younger man felt like heaven. Nick grasped at his shirt desperately, before tugging it over Stephen's head.

'Shit, Stephen, you're still so tight.' Nick muttered against his neck, sure that Stephen must be feeling at least a little discomfort. Stephen just laughed, the sound vibrating through them both.

'Feels so good though, doesn't it?' He whispered against Nick's neck. And despite the fact that Stephen was like a vice around his throbbing length, Nick couldn't dent that it felt so much better than "good", and –_oh God – _Stephen was slowly rocking his hips against Nick's and the friction was not enough and too much and it made Nick's blood boil as it rushed through him.

'Incredible.' Nick finally managed to voice, but when Stephen shifted the look on his face made Nick almost come right there – he was sure Stephen was pulling that face because Nick's length had brushed his prostate, so before Stephen could adjust the angle again Nick slammed his hips up and made Stephen scream.

'Fucking hell.' Stephen fell forwards with the force of it, his head resting on Nick's shoulder as the professor gripped his hips and help thrusting into him. The angle of Nick's thrusts, the feel of his breath on Stephen's skin and the tight grip of his hands on Stephen's hips, was all just too damned perfect and Stephen knew he wasn't going to last long if Nick kept up the brutal pace.

With breathing as shallow as Nick's thrusts were deep, Stephen managed to regain enough self-control to re-establish his earlier rhythm, though every time Nick slammed upwards he felt himself faltering slightly.

'Oh God, Nick, so damn good.' Stephen began babbling again, his hips maintaining their rhythm as the litany of nonsense spilled from his lips. Nick twisted one hand into Stephen's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Responding to Nick's kiss quickly became entirely too much effort, and when his mouth went slack Nick pulled back and started kissing his neck instead. Stephen growled when Nick's tongue flicked against his pulse point, and Nick responded to the sound with another powerful thrust. 'Oh God, Nick, too much...'

'I've got you...' Nick murmured stroking his hand down Stephen's back soothingly as Stephen leant his forehead on Nick's shoulder again. 'Cum for me, baby.' Nick whispered against Stephen's ear, his tongue tracing the soft skin below his ear. With one more deep thrust into Stephen's warmth, Nick stilled, muscles twitching as he released into his lover. Feeling Nick's release flood into him was all it took to push Stephen over the edge and his release coated Nick's stomach.

Stephen's breath still wouldn't come, and he gasped desperately against Nick's shoulder as the older man mumbled reassuringly in his ear.

Finally, Stephen felt the tightness of his chest relaxing slightly, but his heart was still thudding in his chest as it swelled with love.

'I love you.' He finally whispered. Nick smiled, he opened his mouth to answer but it was lost in a groan when Stephen's passage clenched around his softening length and the sensation was too much. 'Nick,' Stephen murmured after a moment, shifting his hips slightly.

'Mm?' Nick looked up at him, and the satisfied look in his eyes made Stephen's cock twitch in interest.

'Is something burning?' Stephen asked.

'Probably.' Nick sighed, but he didn't move. 'Wanna call for takeout?'

'Now I see why you never cook.' Stephen teased.

'Your fault.' Nick retorted. 'You came home so horny, and looking so fuckable I couldn't say no. I can never say no to you.'

'I know. And I fully intend to exploit that for all it's worth.' Stephen smirked. Reluctantly, he slowly lifted himself off of Nick's lap and settled on the sofa beside him. Nick zipped his jeans up but left his shirt off, knowing it was a lost cause. He jumped when he felt Stephen's lips on his stomach, but then the younger man was licking his cum off of Nick's skin and the professor groaned. He reached for Stephen, desperate to feel the younger man's skin under his fingertips. Nick's fingers played over Stephen's bicep and shoulder – he'd never considered before how much of a turn on it was to feel the strong muscles contracting and relaxing under his touch. Stephen gasped at the touch, pulling back from Nick's stomach.

'Not fair.' Nick whispered.

'What's not fair?' Stephen asked; as usual he was completely lost, unable to follow Nick's erratic train of thought.

'You're all solid muscle and soft skin and I'm...'

'You're perfect.' Stephen interrupted. 'Now, come on; takeout. I'm starving.'

'We worked up quite an appetite.'

* * *

They sat on opposite ends of the sofa, their feet tangled together in the middle as they watched TV. Occasionally Nick would interrupt the documentary's commentator to inject remarks about how wrong he was about things. Stephen chuckled at every comment, pulling Nick's feet into his lap and digging his fingers into them. Nick growled at the sensation.

'Maybe you should write them a letter.' Stephen teased. 'Although, when you tell them how you know that they're wrong, you'd probably get sectioned.'

'If I did, would you visit?'

'Nothing could keep me away.' Stephen answered.

'You know, if the whole world-saving thing doesn't work out, I think you may have missed your calling.' Nick murmured, as Stephen's fingers kept working over his feet.

'If the whole world-saving thing doesn't work out, I think it might be a bit late for back-up careers.' Stephen teased. 'What would you do?'

'Go back to lecturing.'

'Really?' Stephen raised one eyebrow and Nick laughed.

'Were my lectures that bad?'

'Of course not.' Stephen lied. Nick just laughed harder.

'Do you think you'll get bored?' He asked suddenly, voice more serious even as Stephen's hands worked their magic on his feet.

'Bored of what?' Stephen asked, looking up to meet Nick's gaze. The documentary played on, ignored by them both now.

'Helen got bored after about a year, started sleeping with other men. And what we have now is just so...intense and desperate and passionate. But when the intensity fades, when it's not new and exciting anymore, do you think you'll get bored of me?'

'Never.' Stephen shook his head. 'Besides, we could never be boring.' He smiled. 'We're too busy being action-heroes.'

'You are.' Nick muttered, eyes roaming over Stephen's bare chest, and drinking in the rippling muscle. Stephen shook his head, but nick pulled his feet away and crawled across the couch to run his palm over Stephen's pecs. 'Promise me?'

'Promise what? I'll say anything.' Stephen murmured, as Nick's hands travelled over his muscles and eased the knots out of them.

'You know what.' Nick whispered, eyes fixed on his hand as he moved it over Stephen's chest. There was nothing salacious about the contact, no desire for anything more than the spark of electricity where their skin was touching, and the simple pleasure that came from the skin-on-skin contact.

'I promise,' Stephen pushed Nick's hand away, his breath catching as the contact threatened to become too much for him, 'that I could never and will never, be bored of you.'

'Don't you wanna know why I was cooking?' Nick asked, his piercing blue eyes locking on Stephen's.

'Wild guess; so we could eat it?' Stephen answered. Nick shook his head despairingly.

'No jokes. Not now. This is important.'

'You're scaring me.' Stephen told him. Nick stood up, heading for the kitchen, and returned moments later.

'I wanted it to be special. There were candles and wine and everything.' Nick told him. 'Then you came home and I got...distracted and you ruined all my plans. It was gonna be so damned perfect your heart would burst.'

'This is pretty perfect.' Stephen answered. 'Nick, tell me what's going on.' He pleaded.

Nick bit his lip. He'd spent so long planning everything, and this wasn't how it was supposed to go. There was supposed to be candles and wine and light-hearted conversation, and it was supposed to be a moment Stephen would never forget, and the lack of what Nick had envisaged as perfect was almost enough to give him an aneurism.

'Nick?' Stephen prompted. The silence was killing him. Nick still didn't say anything. He slowly, so slowly Stephen barely noticed him moving until he was there, slid down onto one knee at Stephen's feet.

'Stephen, what with the world almost ending every other day, I know the rest of my life might not be as long as I like to think. But however long we have left before the world-saving thing blows up in our faces, I want to spend it with you. Stephen Hart, will you marry me?' Nick pulled the small black box out of his pocket and flipped it open.

Stephen's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't speak.


	8. Chapter 8

'Come here.' Stephen muttered, dragging Nick onto his lap and into a bruising kiss.

'Is that a yes?' Nick asked.

'Of course it's a bloody yes.' Stephen answered.

'Gimme your hand.' Nick muttered, and when Stephen did he slipped the platinum ring onto his finger. The sapphire glimmered, the exact colour of the Permian sky, and the allusion to their work made Stephen smile as he stared down at his hand. 'You do like it?' The worry in Nick's voice caught his attention immediately.

'I love it.' He assured him. 'And I love you.'

'I love you too.' Nick whispered, before pressing his lips against Stephen's again. This kiss was slower, more gentle; a promise of everything still to come. As Stephen felt Nick's heart pounding under his trembling hand he smiled against the professor's lips.

'Are you gonna tell Helen?' Stephen asked. He knew that it probably wasn't the best time to ask, but it slipped out.

'If she ever comes back,' Nick began, 'no.' He shook his head. 'She'd just crash our wedding.'

'I love how that sounds: our wedding. It sounds right.'

'It sounds perfect.' Nick agreed. 'You and me, Stephen Hart, against the world.' He smiled, pulling Stephen into his arms. Stephen smiled and leant against Nick's chest, listening to his heart beat. 'I think I'm gonna sell this place.' Nick murmured, running his fingers through Stephen's hair.

'Why? You love this house.'

'Too much history.' Nick answered. 'I think we should have somewhere that's all ours, somewhere Helen's never been.' Stephen nodded, for once following Nick's train of thought, and tightened his arms around Nick's waist. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes.' Stephen whispered. 'I've never been better.' He added, smiling as Nick kept playing with his hair. Nick smiled to himself, drawing patterns on Stephen's skull with his fingertips. Stephen groaned at the contact, tilting his head back to look up at Nick. 'Bedtime?' He suggested.

'Bed.' Nick agreed, sliding his hand into Stephen's as they got to their feet.

* * *

Nick woke up to the feel of Stephen's lips on the back of his neck, and the younger man's arms sliding around his waist.

'What're you doing?' He murmured.

'Good morning.' Stephen replied, his breath hot on the back of Nick's neck.

'Certainly looking like it.' Nick nodded, rolling over to face him. Stephen smiled. As he settled his hands on Nick's waist the professor felt the ring on Stephen's finger pressing cold against his skin. He smiled to himself, and Stephen brushed his fingers down Nick's cheek.

'What's that look for?' He asked.

'I'm happy.' Nick shrugged. 'For the first time in a long time I have plenty of reasons to be.' He added. Stephen smiled, leaning in to take his lips in a kiss.

'I turned your phone off.' Stephen mumbled, between kisses. Nick pulled back abruptly.

'Stephen…' He began.

'No.' The younger man shook his head. 'No arguments. We earned a day off. Besides, we're celebrating aren't we?' Stephen smirked. Nick shook his head, despairingly, but he didn't pull out of Stephen's tight hold. Before he could say anything else, Stephen was kissing him again, and he really didn't care enough to chastise him any further because his tongue was doing delicious things in Nick's mouth and his hips were rocking against the professor's.

'Stephen…' Nick murmured, gripping Stephen's hips hard enough to leave bruises as they moved against each other. Stephen growled against Nick's lips, desperate for the older man.

'Nick.' Stephen gasped, finally pulling out of the kiss. 'God, Nick, please, I need you.' He babbled against Nick's neck.

'Tell me.' Stephen could've sworn he heard the smile in Nick's voice, and the way his accent curled around the words made Stephen even harder, and he thrust his hips against Nick's hard.

'God, Nick, stop fucking teasing.' Stephen growled. Nick just laughed, rocking his hips against Stephen's slowly; torturously. 'Please.' Stephen whimpered. Nick smiled to himself, pulling out of Stephen's grip.

'Tell me.' He repeated. Stephen whimpered with need, trying to pull Nick closer again, but the professor resisted the touch.

'I need you.' Stephen whispered against Nick's neck. 'Need you inside me. Need to feel you. Need you to fuck me. God, Nick, please.'

'Yes.' Nick whispered, eyes glazing over with lust. 'Yes.' He pushed Stephen onto his back, settling his weight between his legs. Stephen looked up at him, pupils blown wide and his own eyes hooded with lust, and Nick lost his breath. He didn't think he'd ever seen a more perfect sight. Then Stephen reached for him, and the rising sun that was flooding the room with light reflected off his ring, and it got even better. Nick caught his hand, locking their fingers together, and smiled as he leant down to press his lips against Stephen's again.

While their tongues fought to dominate the kiss, Nick reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube. When the first of his slick fingers breeched Stephen's tight ring of muscle the younger man broke the kiss, gasping. Nick chuckled, adding another finger and stroking the bundle of nerves that made Stephen writhe beneath him.

'Please.' Stephen forced his eyes open, to meet Nick's piercing gaze, and pleasure shot through him as the professor stared into his eyes like he was reading his mind. 'Please, Nick.' He whimpered.

In one swift move, Nick removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing erection. Stephen gasped, and Nick groaned as he stretched open the younger man. Stephen dragged Nick into another kiss, sloppily pressing their lips together desperately as Nick buried himself deep inside his lover. Nick growled into Stephen's mouth and Stephen whimpered into Nick's, and the two sounds couldn't have been differentiated if their lives depended on it.

Nick rocked his hips slowly, determined to drag out Stephen's pleasure for as long as possible. But Stephen clenched around him, equally determined to pull the professor over the edge.

'No patience.' Nick shook his head disapprovingly, but he couldn't really protest when Stephen was tight and hot around him and the younger man was trying so desperately to bring him to the pinnacle of pleasure.

When Nick finally began to thrust in and out of him, Stephen cried out with relief for the movement. But the shallow thrusts brought little relief to his straining erection, and the bliss was short-lived as Nick continued with his torturous pace. The professor always knew though, always knew when the pleasure of teasing turned to pain, and just as Stephen was about to cross the line, he pulled out completely and slammed back into him. Stephen screamed, but the look on his face told Nick it wasn't in pain, so he repeated the action and made Stephen cry out again. Nick loved to see how many different noises he could drag out of the younger man, and one day he was going to spend the whole day trying to hear every single noise Stephen ever made, cataloguing how to make his lover make each delectable sound. But that was a task Nick was saving for another day, a day when he had enough time to give it the attention it deserved – the attention Stephen deserved – so he maintained his brutal pace with the sole intention of making Stephen fall apart under him.

Nick saw the climax approaching before Stephen felt it; he saw the muscles in Stephen's stomach clenching, and his length twitched and his passage clenched around Nick's length. Nick reached down to wrap his fist tightly around Stephen's aching erection, and it only took two tight strokes to pull him over the edge. With the clenching of Stephen's muscles, Nick didn't stand a chance, and he followed him over the edge and came with a shout.

Stephen pulled down into a kiss, trying to catch his breath as the older man pulled away from him. But it was no use, because then Nick's tongue was tracing his abs as he cleaned his cum off his stomach, and he thought he'd never be able to remember how to breathe again.

'Nick.' Stephen whispered, pulling him into another kiss. 'I love you, Nick.' He told him.

'I love you too.' Nick answered. 'Can I have my phone back yet?' He asked. Stephen just shook his head.

'No.' He smiled. 'Not until I decide I'm done with you.' He added, running his hand down Nick's chest towards his half-hard length.

'Stephen…' Nick whispered. 'I can't, Stephen.' He murmured, but he felt his body betraying him even as he protested, because his blood was quickly heading south.

'Feels like you can.' Stephen smirked, wrapping his hand around Nick's length. Before Nick could move Stephen's lips were wrapped tightly around him, and his hands were gripping his hips too tightly for him to move. Nick gasped as Stephen's tongue worked over his over-sensitive, over-heated flesh, and he briefly wondered if he was old enough to have a heart attack – and when Stephen's hollowed his cheeks to suck hard on the burning flesh he knew there was no question: Stephen was going to kill him. But as Stephen's tongue worked over his length, dancing along the line between pleasure and pain, he concluded that he really didn't care if it did kill him – this was more than worth it. Stephen lifted his head, replacing his lips with a tight fist around Nick's length.

'You're thinking too hard.' He told the professor. Nick would've laughed if he'd had any breath in his body.

'As if I could think at all while you're doing that.' Nick countered. Stephen twisted his wrist and Nick's hips jumped into the grip and the older man groaned. 'Jesus Christ, Stephen.' He muttered, when Stephen swiped his tongue over Nick's head.

Stephen didn't answer, he just wrapped his lips around Nick's length again, slowly pulling every inch into his mouth and down into his throat. The feel of Stephen's throat tightening around his length as he swallowed him was enough to make Nick see stars, and not only did he know he was wrong about being able to go again, he knew he wasn't going to last long either. And it seemed to be Stephen's intention to drag him over the edge as quickly as possible, with a merciless assault of pleasure.

'Stephen!' Nick twisted his fingers into Stephen's hair, desperate to feel him, and tried not to pull too hard as another swipe of Stephen's tongue made him cry out. Stephen pulled back, eyes burning into Nick's.

'Cum for me, Nick.' Stephen whispered, before sealing his lips around Nick's length so as not to lose a drop of his release. It might've been the command, or the sensation of Stephen's lips, or just the overload of pleasure burning through Nick, but he couldn't stop his orgasm even if he'd wanted to – and it's not like he had any reason to try. Stephen swallowed every drop, tongue teasing Nick's length as he twitched through his release, dragging out the pleasure for as long as possible. He still knew just when to stop, just when Nick was about to tip from feeling pleasure to pain, and he pulled back and dragged Nick into a kiss.

'Told you that you could.' Stephen teased. Nick just laughed, still breathless.

'You just had to say "I told you so", didn't you?' He replied.

'Well, it's so rare that I have the chance.' Stephen laughed, rolling out of bed. 'I'm going to make you breakfast.' He told the professor.

'Try not to set anything on fire.' Nick murmured sleepily, falling back into the pillows and letting his eyes slip closed as Stephen walked away.


End file.
